


Fields Of Necroworld

by NightbladeOfThePrimalVanguard



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), The Transformers: Lost Light - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depression, Drama, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Family, Friendship, Kali (Protoform), M/M, Mental Breakdown, Necroworld (Transformers), Nyon (City), Post-The Dying of the Light, Romance, Survivor Guilt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightbladeOfThePrimalVanguard/pseuds/NightbladeOfThePrimalVanguard





	Fields Of Necroworld

—¿Tardarás mucho más, Ratchet?  
—Megatron, en la Tierra acuñaron un dicho muy interesante: La tercera es la vencida—El constante ir y venir del CoCapitán finalmente acabó con las – en un buen día escasas, tras tanta perrada junta en el mismo día _**INEXISTENTES**_ – reservas de paciencia del CMO de la Lost Light—Por si no lo habías notado, tu amigo no es mi único paciente y afuera de esta habitación hay un pandemónium tal que incluso **_WHIRL_** se ofreció a ayudar…  
—Megatron, por favor…—Intervino la tímida voz del aún muy confundido Terminus—Deja al médico hacer su trabajo…  
El exLíder Decepticon clavó sus ópticos carmesí en los índigo de su mentor, buscando el más mínimo indicio de que ocultara algún dolor, como solía hacer en Messatine. Terminus le devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse, a pesar del bastante obvio desconcierto que sentía hacia la situación en general:  
_¿Dónde estaban?_  
_¿Qué había pasado?_  
_¿Por qué Megatron, a quien había visto esa mañana como un joven Mech, apenas salido de su etapa de Youngling, se veía tan avejentado y triste?_  
—Si estás seguro…—Asintió desganado Megatron, reacio a dejar a Terminus a solas con Ratchet. El médico era el mejor de su profesión que podían ofrecer los Autobots, pero sus maneras bruscas y temperamento hosco eran legendarios. Terminus, con todas sus ideas revolucionarias e intelecto poco ortodoxo, nunca había sido nada sino gentil y alentador con Megatron en las minas. Con los nervios de todos por la estratosfera tras su choque con el DJD, ¿Sería buena idea permitir que dos visiones tan dispares de sí mismo rozaran sin un intermediario presente…?  
—Oíste al jefe, soldado—Ratchet no perdió tiempo en atravesar la relativamente espaciosa habitación y abrir la puerta con el anticuado panel manual empotrado en la pared—Tú ya tienes luz verde, ve a hacer lo que quieras hasta que terminemos de examinar a todos: Magnus coordinará una reunión en cuanto estemos seguros de que nadie requiere una atención médica seria además de Skids y Ravage.  
Megatron suspiró, resignado, y cuadró los hombros para proyectar cierta dignidad ante tan evidente expulsión, pero no pudo evitar lanzarle una última mirada de soslayo a su viejo amigo.  
Terminus, quien a falta de mobiliario o más camillas, reposaba en el suelo sobre un bulto de telas orgánicas, simplemente le dedicó un gesto alentador con la barbilla.  
—Oh, y Capitán…—La enfermizamente dulce voz de Ratchet congeló a Megatron apenas puso un pie afuera de la habitación—Más vale que no me entere que estuvo acosando a la pobre Velocity en la MedBay: Ravage tampoco lo apreciará…

* * *

 

Uno creería que tras tanta adrenalina concentrada en tan pequeño grupo, los Lost Lighters – como los había bautizado Rodimus – estarían agotados o ligeramente histéricos cuando menos.  
Casi habían perdido a dos de los suyos en la lucha…  
Megatron asintió cuando Rung pasó a su lado llevando una cesta llena de herramientas semi-artesanales, evidentemente recicladas de su función original. El trabajo de Whirl era distinguible a kilómetros, lo que de hecho lo sorprendió: ¿En qué momento el exWrecker tuvo el tiempo necesario para adecuar utensilios? Si él era uno de los reclutas en Turno Médico de Emergencia…  
La aparición de los refugiados de Censere fue recibida con una alegría contagiosa por los Lost Lighters: Todos los que no tenían a alguien entre los “desparecidos” querían ayudar de cualquier forma que pudieran y a medida que atravesaba los corredores habitacionales, Megatron no pudo evitar pensar en algunas de las caras más notorias:  
_Terminus…_  
_Wing…_  
_Roller…_  
_Trepan…_  
_Snare…_  
_Dai Atlas…_  
_**Shockwave** …_  
Una parte de Megatron se preguntó si no debería al menos comunicarle al completamente restaurado pero aun débil Shockwave el paradero de otro de sus alumnos…Parte que fue inmediatamente eclipsada por la duda de si Tarn – si Damus – se merecía la oportunidad de explicarse tras la imagen que conque recibió a Shockwave en su tercera vida.  
A pesar de haber sido limpiado a conciencia por Terminus con un pequeño trapo húmedo mientras esperaban que Ratchet pudiera atender al minero, Megatron aun podía **_sentir_** el cálido Energon de Ravage _**empaparle**_ el pecho y su sutil peso en los brazos…  
_No…Damus se merece retorcerse un poco más…_  
Optimus desaprobaría su mezquindad, pero Optimus estaba comprometido emocionalmente en todo lo que tuviera que ver con Shockwave y sus Outliers.  
Rodimus, por otra parte…  
Su CoCapitán lo sorprendió con su piedad y se ganó lo que no tenía de su respeto al ofrecer la tregua.  
Otros en su lugar habrían sido mucho menos piadosos, Conjunx del vencido mirando o no.  
Megatron habría asesinado a Tarn sin miramientos para proteger a su gente, incluso si con eso se llevaba también a Deathsaurus – a Deszaras, como lo había llamado Damus –, cuyo único error fue ver algo redimible en el monstruo.  
_Y hablando de eso…_  
Una imagen del rostro de Rodimus apenas le dio la espalda a Tarn tras acordar la tregua atravesó la mente de Megatron, borrando su microscópica sonrisa y reemplazándola por preocupación: Tanta esperanza, tanta desolación…  
Aquella expresión no había favorecido a su CoCapitán en lo absoluto.  
_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vi a Rodimus…?_

* * *

 

Azul  
El azul reinaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y más allá, con algunos pilares grises salpicando entre las flores, monumentos a aquellos que inspiraron el más mórbido y hermoso jardín jamás creado.  
Tanto azul…  
Demasiado azul  
Megatron trató de ignorar sus alrededores y las connotaciones de estos mientras atravesaba a paso lento su campo, el de Optimus, Prowl, Starscream…Para finalmente llegar al pie de una estatua más modesta que las otras…Cuyo campo de flores fácilmente podía rivalizar los de la mayoría de Comandantes Decepticon.  
Rodimus ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la cabeza cuando la sombra del Tanque cubrió la luz del sol.  
El joven Prime simplemente se encogió más en sí mismo, sus temblores intensificándose mientras su campo electromagnético arremetía errático contra el de Megatron en un claro intento por alejarlo.  
Nunca se le había ocurrido a Megatron que Rodimus también tendría un campo completo en lugar de las parcelas que la mayoría de su grupo – salvo excepciones como Drift, Cyclonus y Whirl – había recibido.  
—Rodimus…  
No hubo respuesta  
Por supuesto que no hubo respuesta  
¿Cuándo el pequeño Prime le había puesto las cosas fáciles a su CoCapitán?  
Pero irracionalmente desafiante o no, ese sufriendo frente a él era Rodimus, **_su_** Rodimus…  
_Excepto que no lo es…_  
_¿Qué podrías ofrecerle a alguien tan joven y lleno de vida, además de ruina y desgracia?_  
_¿Crees que porque finalmente abriste los ojos y te detuviste eso borra los millones de años de masacres que inspiraste, guiaste y amparaste?_  
_¿Qué tu supuesta epifanía te vuelve digno de profanar el Linaje Sagrado de Cybertron?_  
_Tócalo y lo arrastrarás contigo: Todo lo que reclamas muere…¿O eso es lo que quieres?_  
_¿Asegurarte de que Optimus te despache cuando oiga de tu envolvimiento con su Protegido…Y llevártelo contigo?_  
_Por supuesto que eso quieres: ¡Eres Megatron! ¡El Emperador Decepticon! ¡Todo lo que no puedes controlar lo conquistas, de una forma u otra!_  
Ante la avalancha de verdades en que su conciencia decidió enterrarlo, el mayor debió tomar un par de minutos para poder siquiera mirar al bulto rojo y dorado que era el objeto de su más oscuro y culposo deseo.  
Su mayor secreto  
—Rodimus, ¿Qué…? Todas estas flores…No son de la Lost Light – No pueden serlo…—Megatron titubeó cuando el Speedster emitió un suave chillido más acorde con un Technimal herido – o alguien criado por ellos, como Soundwave – suplicando piedad—Tu jamás fuiste un Oficial significativo en la Guerra, ni siquiera integraste ninguna de las generaciones más brutales de los Wreckers…¿Entonces cómo…?  
—No lo son…—El Tanque se encogió al oír la usualmente animada voz de su CoCapitán tan rasposa y desprovista de vida— _ **Primus misericordioso, no lo son**_ …No lo son en lo absoluto…  
—Rodimus, yo…Lo siento tanto, eso fue imperdonablemente insensible de mi parte…—Megatron hincó una rodilla en el suelo, posando una mano en el hombro del menor con toda la delicadeza que pudo reunir.  
—¿Sabes por qué te perdoné tan fácilmente?—Finalmente, Rodimus levantó la cabeza e inmediatamente Megatron deseó que no lo hubiera hecho: Los ópticos azafirados del Speedster expresaban una perdida tan profunda y visceral que ponían a todo el resto del grupo – ejemplos andantes de pasados dolorosos cada uno peor que el anterior – en vergüenza—¿Por qué volví por ti, aun en contra de todas las advertencias de Brainstorm…?  
—No tienes que explicarte, de verdad lamento haberte presionado, Rodimus…—Asqueado consigo mismo por la forma descontrolada en que su Spark giraba ante la oportunidad de descubrir algo más acerca del objeto de su afecto cuando el susodicho se hallaba tan vulnerable, el Tanque trató de detener la confesión del Speedster.  
—Porque la peor desgracia de mi vida no tiene tu firma, Megatron: Ni tu ni tus Decepticons fueron responsables de lo que ocurrió aquel día…El día que destruí mi hogar y a todos en él…—Típicamente, Rodimus lo ignoró de plano y continuó hablando con esa afónica vocecita torturada por sus pecados.  
Pecados cuya magnitud el mismo Megatron jamás había comenzado a sospechar—Rodimus…  
—Nyon era orgulloso…Todos habríamos luchado hasta el final antes de dejar que Zeta nos convirtiera en combustible…Pero…¡Pero nunca deberíamos haber tenido que tomar esa decisión…!—Un desarticulado grito roto, demasiado cargado de dolor, coronó la confidencia más dolorosa de Rodimus mientras el joven Prime volvía a encogerse en sí mismo, aferrándose la cabeza entre las manos.  
A sus pies, el suelo comenzó a despedir volutas de humo.  
—¡Rodimus!—Megatron se irguió y levantó rápidamente al Speedster aferrándolo de los hombros con firmeza pero cuidadoso de no lastimarlo.  
—Optimus me dijo que ser un líder jamás es fácil…Que siempre hay sacrificios imprescindibles—Un destello de locura brilló en los ópticos del más bajo, alertando a Megatron—Él acababa de verme volar mi ciudad y a todos en ella por los aires…¿Y me ofrecía absolución, así nada más…?  
—Rodimus, escúchame bien—Megatron se sentó al pie del pilar y depositó suavemente al menor junto a él, sus manos aferradas entre ellos—Como alguien que borró razas y civilizaciones del mapa, creo que estoy más que calificado para discernir lo irredimible: El Senado era corrupto. Zeta un monstruo. ¿Pero tú?—El exDecepticon negó con la cabeza—Tu única falla fue amar Nyon tanto que tuviste la fuerza para salvarlo del peor destino posible…  
—¿Crees que estaremos bien algún día?—Preguntó tímidamente el Prime—¿Qué realmente podremos…No olvidar…Pero seguir adelante…?  
—No lo sé, Rodimus…—Suspiró Megatron—Quisiera decir que si, tan solo para ahorrarte el tormento, pero ni siquiera soy capaz de garantizarte la estabilidad de nuestro grupo…  
Rodimus parpadeó, incómodo—Oh, cierto…¿Cómo está Náutica?  
—Lo último que supe fue que estaba en la MedBay “asistiendo” a Velocity…—Megatron se encogió de hombros, decidido a respetar la privacidad de la científica.  
—Rayos…¿Crees que debería…?—Creo que ellos mismos resolverán ese asunto por su cuenta—Interrumpió el más alto—Náutica no es egoísta, simplemente necesita asimilar el precio de la supervivencia de Skids. En cuanto a Brainstorm…Sé que la mayoría de ustedes creen que lo odio tras lo del Maletín del Tiempo, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera lo resentí tras su juicio: Él tiene suficientes demonios que enfrentar por su cuenta, no necesita el fantasma de mi rencor encimándose a las revelaciones sobre la muerte de Quark y el papel de Skids en ella.  
—¿Quién hubiera dicho que, para un par de Outliers, intentar una variante del truco de First Aid a Spark abierta en un estado de completo y visceral pánico resultaría en un Sparkbond instantáneo, huh?—Ironizó Rodimus, acomodándose en el costado derecho de Megatron con la maleabilidad característica de su tipo de marco—Al menos la vida aquí nunca es aburrida: Tras Cyclonus/Tailgate/Getaway ya necesitábamos un nuevo trágico triángulo amoroso…  
—Nuestra tripulación es fuerte, Rodimus: Saldremos adelante aún mejores que cuando llegamos aquí…—Megatron titubeó antes de deslizar la siguiente idea, reacio a alterar al ya de por sí muy sacudido Rodimus—Incluso habrá lugar para algunos nuevos y viejos amigos; si lo permitimos, claro…  
—Bueno, dudo mucho que incluso el mismo Primus lograría separar a Wing y Drift a estas alturas—Bromeó el menor—Roller es de verdad muy agradable y Snare es un poco callado para mi gusto pero no ha sido nada sino cooperativo desde que despertó…En cuanto a Terminus…—Rodimus entrecerró los ópticos, eligiendo bien sus palabras—Durante lo de Kali, te oí decir que jamás habías abrazado a nadie…  
—Nova Point, Messatine, Kaon…Ninguno era el lugar más cálido…—Intentó excusarse el exDecepticon.  
—En más de un sentido…—Resopló Rodimus, componiendo una temblorosa sonrisa que ofrecerle a Megatron—Pero eso solo refuerza lo importante que ese viejo minero de ópticos amables debe ser para ti…  
—…Yo…Como un Construido Frío destinado a las minas…Nunca hubo mucho lugar para cultivar afectos o relaciones significativas…—Una imagen de un Impactor sonriente, joven y despreocupado, atravesó brevemente la mente de Megatron—Terminus…Fue lo más parecido que jamás tuve a una familia…Él se sentía responsable por mí a la vez que me impulsaba a compartir mis palabras para darle voz al descontento creciente en Cybertron…Para guiar a nuestro planeta a un mejor mañana…  
—¿Y jamás intentaste abrazarlo?—Presionó el Speedster, fundiéndose aún más en el costado del Tanque.  
—No, Rodimus: Hasta que regresó a mí, jamás había sentido tal impulso de expresar mi afecto por alguien…—Megatron se permitió una sonrisa irónica, envolviendo la pequeña mano de Rodimus en la suya sin volverse—Creo que finalmente me contagiaron la famosa emotividad Autobot…  
—Eh, que eres un Autobot ahora, Megs: Ya era hora de que te volvieras nativo—Bromeó el menor, su Spoiler aleteando felizmente—Pero no creo que te hayas contagiado, grandote, no del todo…  
—¿Oh? ¿Y que se supone que haga este humilde siervo suyo para demostrárselo, Mi Lord Prime?—Devolvió juguetonamente Megatron, girándose a encarar al Speedster.  
Algo indescifrable veló la mirada de Rodimus: Indescifrable, pero tan lleno de esperanza…—Demuéstramelo…  
 _Tanta fe...¿Sería acaso suficiente...?_ —Tus deseos son mis órdenes, Mi Sol—Susurró Megatron, acariciando con extrema fineza los pómulos del menor, como si tuviera miedo de quebrar la más fina cristalería jamás modelada, e inclinándose lentamente hacia la beldad a su lado, dándole tiempo de verlo venir y alejarse si así lo deseaba.  
Rodimus lo alcanzó a medio camino  
Y, en el instante en que sus labios se encontraron, todo fue perfecto…

* * *

 

Escondido tras el pilar de la estatua de un Mech enmascarado que no reconocía, Terminus suspiró: Lo que sea que uniera a su antiguo Protegido y a ese Speedster, cualquiera que fuera su pasado…  
Megatron estaba en buenas manos  
Eso no había como negarlo  
_“Cuida de él, pequeño…”_ Pensó el viejo minero, echando a andar de regreso a la Fortaleza con una minúscula sonrisa _“Te lo encargo mucho…”_


End file.
